My Way Without You
by Black-Zola
Summary: Alec no ha dejado de escuchar a la gente y decide lo mejor para ambos: cortar aunque se amen. Para olvidarse de todo decide viajar y se queda en España donde se olvida de cartear a la familia y hace su propia vida. Hartos de esperar, deciden ir a buscarlo con el ex novio ¿podrán convencerlo de volver al instituto? mejor... ¿de que olvide la gente y volver con Magnus?


(Situarse a partir del tercer libro...digamos que no existen los próximos tres)

* * *

_My Way Withou You_

_¿Prologo?_

* * *

Lo que se podía llamar paz se había acabado... bueno, si alguna vez existió.

Alec no se había esperado aquellas reacciones y mucho menos lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. Entre todas las cosas, como habían reaccionado sus padres después. Pensó que le iban a dejar hacer su vida con el brujo inmortal Magnus Bane, o que directamente se olvidarían de el. Para ser sinceros, tenia muchas teorias en su mente, pero ninguna llegaba a lo que había pasado en un mes. No esperaba que aprovechaban cada momento disponible solo para empezar a llenar la cabeza de dudas y verdades que hacían que cada vez se plantease mucho mas su relación con el mago. No podía quejarse porque era perfecta, tenia amor y dulzura con un poco de idiotez y sexo, pero no podían negar aquella realidad. El era inmortal, había tenido muchas parejas, era fiestero, un subterraneo... a diferencia de el, alguien reservado, no le apetecía mucho salir de fiesta, solo salia de caza, leía... y sobre todo, era mortal. A diferencia de su pareja, cualquier momento podia ser el ultimo. Sin tocar el simple echo que uno era nefilim y otro un hijo de lilith. Todos los días no iba a acostarse sin haber escuchado aquellas dolorosas palabras. Algunas veces, pensaba que era porque sus padres pensaban que se volvería vampiro con tal de estar toda la eternidad con el, cosa que no llego ni a plantearse.

Era muy obvio que Magnus sabia de todo aquello, por ello todos los días se esforzaba en quererle y recordarle que se amaban. Aunque, día a día, se cansaba de su esfuerzo, porque, por mucho que se esforzase, podía ver que el joven se estaba dando por vencido. Aquello era una cosa de dos personas, y una estaba fallando. Era odiosa esa sensación de que, en cualquier momento, podía dejarle por culpa de aquella gentuza.

Alec al final se dio por vencido. Todos tenían razón. Lo tenían que dejar.

Se paso mas de una semana pensando, buscando, como dejar al brujo. Se le resulto una tarea complicada y angustiosa por la que se había vuelto esquivo para todos. Ni hablaba con su hermano. El amaba a Magnus, pero, si pensaba, ¿que hacían un inmortal y un mortal juntos? La combinación de nefilim y brujo era como agua y aceite, mala. Pero lo amaba con toda su alma. No podía negar que hasta la cosa mas patética le resultaba adorable, hermoso y único.

-Si dudas en dejarle, es que no le amas- dijo su madre al verlo tomando café mirando a la nada- piensa, hijo mio... ¿mere la pena que estes pasandolo tan mal?

Esa misma noche, se decidió por hacerlo de una vez.

Hizo sus maletas y fue despidiéndose de cada uno de sus amigos. Jace le dijo que tuviese cuidado con la gente europea y que no todos sabían de su idioma. Que estaría deseando sus noticias buenas o malas y que no se olvidase de cartear y sobre todo comprar souvenires de cualquier parte. Alec dicho que lo haría entre risas, pero el rubio lo decía bien en serio. Clary le dijo que tuviese cuidado y un pincel y lápiz no le vendría nada mal (interés puro y duro a la vista). Isabelle no dejo de abrazarlo, como si pensase que no volviese a verlo. Este le intento tranquilizar con las palabras típicas como "volveré mejor que antes" o "te traeré algún regalo". Simon solo le dijo que "no pisase Rusia" y "no fuese rata". Aquello le hizo bastante gracia. Sus padres lo abrazaron y le dieron ánimos. Esperaban ver un Alec nuevo y recuperado sin brujo. No es que tuviesen nada grave contra el, solo era que le...multiplicaba demasiado la edad, era un hombre subterráneo... todo lo contrario a lo que querían para su hijo. Quizás aquello era la mejor solución.

El cazador arrastro sus maletas hasta el piso de Magnus. Durante todo el camino, pensó las mejores palabras. Era muy complicado romper con el primer novio y quien le había dado su primer beso. Llego a la puerta, pero no fue capaz de llamar. Le comía un sentimiento que todavía no sabia como se llamaba. Empezó a repetir en su cabeza "es por el bien de los dos". No se fijo en que el brujo había abierto la puerta. La cara que tenia le rebelo que estaba pensando. Agradeció que no se pusiese a llover porque si no dejaría su parque como tarima flotante. Le llamo y este se puso rojo de la vergüenza. tartamudeo, no dijo nada coherente hasta que se dio una bofetada a el mismo. Este lo miro como si fuera la cosa mas mona del mundo. fue a besarle y se quedo en simple corto y casi casto. El hombre se extraño. Lo miro de arriba a abajo y se fijo en las maletas. Ya ahí se confundió totalmente. Este no sabia que hacer ni por donde empezar.

- Hola...Magnus...- dijo tartamudeando el nefilim

- ¿Que pasa, Alec? - pregunto directamente- ¿por fin te vienes a vivir conmigo? Podías haberme avisado y...

-no es por eso- salto, despertándolo- es que... me...me voy de viaje esta noche

-¿una misión en la que llevas unas maletas demasiado grandes?

-Viaje personal...- trago fuerte antes de soltar las palabras- me voy durante una...una tempora para despejarme de todo

-¿solo? Podías haberme avisado...

-quería ir solo... eres el ultimo al que despido,ahora tengo que ir al aeropuerto... tu serias la ultima persona a la que le pediría que me acompañe en este viaje...

Noto que sus palabras fueron como un cubo de agua helada. Alec adopto un rostro serio y agarro con fuerza la asa de su maleta.

-antes de irme, tenia que decir que... em...-las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Solo pudo apretar mas su agarre con aun mas fuerza- no...

-¿te creíste al final lo que decía esa...gente?- acertó a la primera gracias al rostro de su pareja...o ex pareja si seguia asi la conversacion.

-¡ellos tienen razón y lo sabes! - exploto al final. Lágrimas empañaron sus ojos azules y se dejaron caer por las mejillas

- idiota... ¿que mas da que sea un brujo con muchos mas años que yo? Lo que importa es que te amo...

-el simple echo de haberme planteado de nuestro amor y venir a aquí a...

-espera... ¿venias a cortar conmigo?

Es asintió con la cabeza, mientras que su una de sus manos dejaba el agarre de la mano para intentar secarse esas malditas lágrimas. Magnus estaba congelado. Ese si dolía demasiado.

-es lo mejor para ambos... dejar esto antes de que vaya a mayores y nos duela mas

-nefilim estúpida, no debiste de creerles...¿que mas da el tiempo si nos amamos?

Se recupero casi de inmediato. agarro su maleta y lo miro de frente. Le dio una imagen de seguridad que casi se había borrado por culpa de las lágrimas. Odiaba la situación casi tanto como la decisión.

-es lo mejor para los dos- repitió de inmediato- lo mejor...

-¿y tus malditos sentimientos? ¿los tiraras como basura? Que yo sepa, no has fingido tus sentimientos hasta ahora...

-me voy, si no, pierdo el vuelo- esquivo la respuesta

- vete y no vuelvas, hazles caso y borrarme de tu vida con un simple viaje...pero ahi algo que nunca vas a olvidar: nuestros sentimientos y esto

Sin previo aviso, le beso de la única forma que sabia: apasionada, electrizante... mágica. En eso tenia razón, nunca olvidados los besos de Magnus, era imposible de hacerlo. Hasta dejo el agarre de las maletas para rodear su cuello. El maullido de Presidente Miau le despertó. se separo de el de una forma un tanto brusca. Su ultima palabra fue un simple "adiós" sin sentimiento alguno, seco. Llamo a un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto.

Tan solo deseaba que aquel viaje le diese algo nuevo, que se olvidase aunque fuera por un tiempo de todo y tdos, sobre todo de su brujo.

Porque todo era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

_¡Iepale!_

_He decidido subir unos fanfics de TMI porque si xDD no...queria dedicarle algo a mi Hipsta Bane Chan y aqui esta~_

_me inspire en varias canciones de esas lloronas que piden que "vuelve conmigo mi amor que sin ti no respiro". _

_espero que no haya sido un coñazo~_


End file.
